1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies within the field of musical instruments, specifically stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thumb picks are common items in the prior art. Typically they consist of a circular or semi-circular band of material designed to fit over a user's thumb. A picking tip element projects outwardly therefrom. In general, the prior art resembles a fish hook shape whereby the thumb is fitted in the circular portion and the `shank` is the picking tip.
A major disadvantage of the prior art is that a string can catch itself in the open area of those bands which are `C` shaped, or semi-circular. This prohibits using those examples of prior art in the upstroke.
Another disadvantage is that the picking tip is made of the same material as the band. This insures a compromise between the flexibility required by the picking tip and the stiffness required by the band. This also insures a pick not suited to its purpose.